Downtown
by ChinaDollMaiden
Summary: Mai was sent by a jealous Masako to do run some errands for her, and Mai has a horrific experience in a dark alley. Who will come to save her? NARUMAI Oneshot.


**Hello! China here! I'm so happy. A friend of mine told me about Ghost Hunt, and it was amazing. I was obsessed for weeks. It was kinda bad. My laundry never got done, my room was** **trashed, chinese take-out and pizza every night...it was terrible.**

**Fave Ghost Hunt pairings: NARUMAI, LINMAI, JOHNMASAKO, BOUAYAKO. Mostly Narumai. Yasuhara can be alone for all I care.**

**I am a demented person. This is my 3rd story, 3rd M rated. So far, all my stories are M rated.  
**

**SO HERE WE GOO!!! Enjoy!  
**

**Summary:**

**Mai was sent by a jealous Masako to do run some errands for her, and Mai has a horrific experience in a dark alley. Who will come to save her?**

* * *

"WHAT!?!? You've gotta be kidding me!" Mai shouted, causing Naru to stir from inside his secluded office.

"You heard me right. Go buy me dinner from downtown." Mai could understand Masako wanting dinner to be brought to her. She was a prissy princess wannabe, for one, and she actually possessed the power of a phsycic, AND they were on an extremely important case. But what she didn't understand was why she had to buy HER food with her OWN money, and in downtown, too! Not only was downtown dangerous, but it was also extremely expensive!

"No way in hell!" she hissed, a bit too loud for her narcissistic boss's taste. Her brain finally clicked, and she covered her mouth, praying she didn't disturb Naru, but to no avail. The small door was tossed open, revealing a fuming narcissist. He looked ready to burst with anger.

"Mai, do what Masako says. Masako, give Mai the money she needs. And for god's sake, QUIET DOWN!" he growled threateningly before retreating and slamming the door shut. They both complied.

~*~

A long sigh echoed from inside an alleyway. Mai walked the downtown streets, Masako's order in her hands. She was lost.

"I have the food, if only I knew the way back..." she complained in frustration. Her legs ached from the long walk, begging for a rest. Mai obeyed the will of her legs, finding a relatively clean spot to sit down. Not the best idea.

"Hey, sweetie. Wanna have a little fun?" a voice aroused Mai from her dazed state. She looked up to see a man about Lin's height, but looked like a punk gangster wannabe. A cigarette hung loosely from his bottom lip, and his words were slurred in his drunken state. His pants were slid down quite low, showing his boxers. a baggy t-shirt did it's best to cover the undergarments.

"No way, not with you!" Mai threatened, hastily standing up. She raced out of the alleyway, but then she remembered she forgot Masako's food back with the creeper. She sighed, turning around.

"Back already? I knew you wouldn't be able to resist." the drunken man called. She glared, snatching up the plastic parcel, turning around to head back, but was stopped as a large, greasy hand held tight to her wrist.

"I ain't done with you yet, bitch!" he snarled into her ear, causing Mai to drop the food. He roughly gripped Mai by the rear, pulling her closer. His lips claimed her own, covering her face in foul smelling saliva. He snagged his gnarled fingers in her hair, dragging her farther into the dark area.

When he reached the tall wire fence, he cruelly flung the poor girl into it, knocking the breath from her lungs. She struggled to catch her breath once again, when she was kicked in her stomach. A broad hand whistled through the air, finally smacking Mai's left cheek. Tears ran down her face, stinging the slap marks.

She struggled to stand and run, but was held down, the clothed ripped from her body. The man used the clothes to tie up Mai's hands and feet. He then removed his own clothes.

The revealed boxers flew through the air and floated out of sight, revealing a large and possibly bodily harmful erection. His disgusting hand dug into her hair ocne again, bringing her to her knees. He immediately stuffed his thick cock into her small mouth, earning muffled screams and sobs. More tears spilled. He groaned as he began to pump into her hot mouth.

He was going at a fast pace, but suddenly he went faster and faster, and he finally shoved his hard cock all the way into her mouth, causing Mai to gag as he came. Hot, thick white liquid ran down her throat. She had no choice but to swallow.

He removed his still hard member from her mouth. He smacked her again, this time on the pussy and chest. A foot came flying to meet her stomach. Mai's mouth gaped in an inaudible scream, and she puked up the crude white substance earlier swallowed.

He positioned himself at her entrance, not hesitating to thrust powerfully into her tight hole. She screamed in pain, her eyes tightly shut.

"Bitch, shut up!" he shouted, slapping her again. Never waiting for her to adjust, he began thrusting at his fastest pace, earning more screams and shrieks of pain. His hips rocked rapidly back and forth, and he soon easily reached his limit, releasing load after load of cum. Yet, he continued.

He whipped his shaft from her pussy, thrusting it into her ass. More pain. The blood from before dripped from her hole. The pain was too much to take!

Just as she began to lose conciousness, she heard a familiar voice.

"MAI!!"

~*~

"I wonder what's taking Mai so long." Masako pondered aloud. She had already been gone 3 hours. It only took 20 minutes to get to the restaurant, and another 20 minutes on the way back.

Naru heard her remark through the door, finally noticing how much time had passed. He stood from his desk.

"Lin, you're in charge until I get back. I'm going to find Mai." The tall chinese man nodded.

Naru walked quickly down the streets. He would never admit it, but he was terrified. Downtown was known for criminal activity. Mai, being an attractive female with a good body, but overall weak, could have been seriously injured...or worse.

He reached a street with a series of dark suspicious alleyways. He heard commotion and a struggle from deep within one, and checked that first. What he saw shocked him. There was Mai, tears streaming down her face, bound with her own clothes, on her knees, a man behind her. Both were naked. Blood was stained on the concrete ground.

"MAI!!"

He sprinted down the alley, sending a flying kick to her assailant's face. The drunk man stumbled. Naru gripped his shoulders, then punching him square in the face. He was then unconcious.

He rushed to Mai's aid. He removed his large jacket that, thankfully, covered her entire body. Blood oozed from between her legs. She was unconsious now. She held her bridal style, and slowly walked back to the office.

~*~

Naru shouldered the door open, then carried Mai into his office...this did not go unnoticed. Masako gasped, taking in Mai's fragile state. Lin stood up, alarmed. Naru set Mai down in the chair, sitting in another chair beside her.

With that, he joined her in unconciousness.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**R&R!!!**

**~China**


End file.
